Stament of Intent
by Oraday
Summary: Sasuke's back from his 2 year long escapade with Orochimaru. It's been three years since he came back and he still hasn't killed Itachi. Could it be that a certain blond dobe has been keeping him too busy?
1. Chapter 1: Contemplation

**Authors Note Begins Here**

Alright, this is my first fanfic ever. I planned a Truten fic but nothing could really develop so I decided I'd try this and then revive the Truten movement (We all loved Dragonball Z, even if it seems ages ago, and all us veteran Yaoi fangirls remember the DBZ pairings.)

Anyways, I now present to you Statement of Intent (Got the title from an IB assignment hee -.-), but before the SasuNaru, NejiGaara, KakaIru and who knows what else, I'd like to remind homophobes to not knock it till you try it (speaking from experience here won't mention what kind ;) ) and this fic will be as grammatically correct as my 17 year old self can make it with minimal spelling errors. So if you don't read it for the plot or Yaoi goodness, read it for the cake Goten makes awesome cake and he's my pet so he'll make it whenever I tell him to.

Alright, I'm getting as verbose as Hitler, and even if that mustache is so stupid it's kinda cool, I'll stop

Goten comes in with disclaimer

Oraday (that's me!): Goten, read the disclaimer

Goten: Oraday does not own _NarutoTM _, K. Masashi does

**Author's Note Ends Here**

One last thing, I promise Goten rolls eyes:

**Reading directions:**

_Italics_:Thoughts

**Bold**: Kyuubi in Naruto's head

Chapter 1: Contemplation

On a bright, sunny day in the peaceful village of Konoha, a blond youth was making his way towards Ichiraku's for breakfast; all the while loudly chanting-Yes, everything was very peaceful.

"RAMEN, RAMEN, I'm gonna get some RAMEN. RAMEN, RAMEN, I-oof"

Looming over the blond ninja was a very imposing figure. Man's greatest architecture could not compare to the great structure, to the physique of the figure. He was tall, sleek and bea-

"Watch where you're going, dobe"

"You should watch where you're going Sasuke-teme"

"Hn," scoffed the dark youth, "Come, I'll treat you to Ramen."

"Yay, RAMEN, RAMEN, I'm gonna get some RAMEN. RAMEN, RAMEN..." and so, conflict forgotten, Naruto continued his chant.

Everything was peaceful indeed. At least in Sasuke's mind it was. While walking towards the Ichiraku, Sasuke pondered the last few years since he came back to Konoha.

_Its been three years and looking at him, the way he still acts, I still doubt it's real. I still doubt this dobe next to me defeated Orochimaru. If I hadn't been at the receiving end of that power just yesterday, I'd still believe this is a dream and that I'd wake up in that hell with that snake._

"Earth to Sasuke, this is Naruto speaking, can you hear meee?"

"Hn, I can hear and see you just fine dobe. Get your hand out of my face."

"Well you couldn't hear me before when I was saying your name over and over. I was practically screaming for you"

At Naruto's statement, Sasuke practically blushed but was able to maintain his composure. It had only started a couple of months ago, the urges to glomp the dobe along with those weird dreams. Sasuke understood the feelings behind it all, vaguely, but he didn't understand why the lusting was getting worse. He had always been ever to keep everything under control, though it was never this bad. As he heard Naruto order his miso ramen, Sasuke followed suit and placed his order while effectively pushing away thoughts of his reactions to the dobe away.

"Ne, Sasuke, did you hear Gaara was coming to visit?

"Yes dobe, what of it?"

"Stop calling me dobe. I just wanted to make sure, I only heard it in passing and since you know everything...  
"Finally admitting it?"

"Shut up teme. I only meant you _seem_ to know everything that goes on in the village. Anyways pause for ramen followed by slurps I haven't seen Gaara for awhile and I really wanna spar with him again. Plus, I wonder if I can get him to go to another strip club"

As Sasuke tried to process what his best friend had just told him, the wave of jealousy that came with hearing Naruto say he wanted to see Gaara was quickly superseded by something akin to rage at the fact his innocent little dobe had gone to a strip club.

_I was the one who was supposed to devirginize his eyes, as well as the rest of him. I'll bet it was Gaara's idea. Lucky he's visiting Konoha, now I don't have to go to Sunaga to kill him. As for the dobe, I'll punish him later. For now, I'll have him explain so I know just how badly I have to torture Gaara before his painful death by my hands._

"Dobe. When did Gaara take you to a strip club."

"Huh? Gaara didn't take me, I took him. I had to get him piss drunk to do it too. Man, Neji was so pissed. His face looked pretty funny though, and Gaara's was even funnier."

"What are you talking about? What does Neji have to do with this?"

"I'll tell you after this bowl. Just not here, we have to go somewhere more private."

_Private? Could this be it, the dobe is finally going to tell me he wants me to molest him! Pervert Sasuke squeals _AN: What Sasuke isn't a pervert ;D_. Or maybe he'll tell me he wants me to fuck him. Did I bring my lube with me Checks jounin vest pocket. Good I did. _

Once Sasuke assured himself he had all the supplies necessary to ravish his Naruto, he began imagining all the things he would do for foreplay. Needless to say, he didn't notice the blond centimeters away from his face yelling as loud as he possibly could. He didn't notice until Naruto grabbed his wrist and dragged him off the stool.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get you to wake up so we can go somewhere to talk"

"Fine dobe."

Sasuke stayed in his spot expecting Naruto to lead him towards where he wanted to go "to talk," but the blond remained immobile while looking at Sasuke expectantly.

"Augh, fine I'll pay even though _you_ said _you_ would," Naruto practically growled out

Sasuke finally got his bearings straight and realized Naruto was waiting for him to pay for the ramen like he'd promised.

"Dobe," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's money and handed it back to him while placing his own money on the counter.

"Teme, you've been acting weird and spacey all day. Once we sit down and I tell you about my trip to Sunaga, you're going to haveta tell me why you've been so weird."

"Fine, but I want the full story and you know you can't lie to me."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright teme."

During their little discussion, Naruto and Sasuke had been walking towards the same benches where Sakura had first declared Naruto was annoying and Sasuke had done the same to her (AN: Remember, ahh those were the days).

"Alright dobe. Speak"

End Chapter 1

So, how was that. I need the feedback to know if you guys like it. It's already played out in my head so I'm not doing this for myself, only, I do need to get out the whole story and its just a nice bonus that I get to share it with you. Review!

Oraday: Alright Goten, tell 'em

Goten with announcer voice like in DBZ On the next chapter of Statement of Intent, Naruto tells Sasuke what happened when he took Gaara to a strip club.

Okay, I guess that's it. There's a plot to this, I promise. I just gotta lay down the rudimentary stuff for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Topless

**Author' Note Begins Here**

Hello everyone and welcome to the second installment of Statement of Intent.

I'm new to fanfic writing and since this is my first story, I don't really know where to cut off chapters and all. It's all consecutive in my head and my little notebook so when I guess I'm gonna have to go by whenever I feel like a chapter should end. I guess the last chapter was a cliffie and kinda a weird place to end the chapter. To compensate, I'll put chapter flashbacks at the beginning of the chapter using the amazing Goten and his announcer voice (like in DBZ). Yup, just like the recaps.

Oraday: Alright Goten get to the disclaimer part, and make it witty this time.

Goten (with disclaimer sign): Oraday does not own _NarutoÔ K._ Masashi does. Oraday's cat tried to seduce the _Naruto__Ô _rights from him but she didn't succeed because she's pregnant.

Oraday: -sweatdrops- Ookay, on with chapter two then -.-

**Author's Note Ends Here**

Goten (with announcer voice): In the **last chapter** of Statement of Intent

"Teme, you've been acting weird and spacey all day. Once we sit down and I tell you about my trip to Sunaga, you're going to haveta tell me why you've been so weird."

"Fine, but I want the full story and you know you can't lie to me."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright teme."

"Alright dobe. Speak"

**Reading directions:**

_Italics_:Thoughts

**Bold**: Kyuubi in Naruto's head

Chapter 2: Topless

"Hey, don't talk to me like I'm, a dog."

_Damn Sasuke, still has that stick up his ass. Probably needs help getting it out._

Suddenly, as the image of Sasuke pulling _something_ out of his butt, with Naruto helping, flashed through his mind, Naruto flushed a deep bright red which led to Sasuke placing his hand on Naruto's forehead.

"Are you alright dobe? Are you sick? If you are, don't sneeze on me."

"No, I'm not sick. I-it's just a little hot th-that's all... Eh Sasuke?"

"What."

"You can take your hand off me now."

Sasuke "Hn-ed" as he took his hand of Naruto's forehead. A sort of comfortable silence settled on the two shinobi as Naruto thought through what he was going to say while Sasuke scolded himself/cheered for touching Naruto.

"Are you going to explain yet?"

"Shut up teme. I'm thinking of where to start."

"Why don't you start at the part where you arrived to Sunagakure."

"Fine. As you probably already know as the great Uchiha _tensai_ (sarcasm), a couple of months ago, I had a mission to deliver some Hokage-Kazekage correspondence scrolls and all...

_**Flashback**_**_Flashback_!_Flashback_!_Flashback_!_Flashback_!_Flashback_!_Flashback_!_Flashback_!**

Naruto had arrived to Sunaga the day before and delivered the scrolls to Gaara's secretary. He had yet to see the Kazekage, and it seemed no else had either. It was rumored he had a guest to entertain. Naruto immediately dismissed the rumor as untrue opting to believe Gaara was planning some kick-ass training he and Naruto could do together. Naruto was told he was to see the Kazekage today at dinner time and he was already on his way in his standard jounin uniform. On his way there, Naruto saw a strip club and thought it would be a good idea and an awesome accomplishment to get Gaara to go there. As he thought of exactly how he would manage to get Gaara to a strip club, he walked towards the Kazekage tower and before he knew it, he was at the front door. He knocked lightly and awaited an answer. A servant opened the door and greeted him.

"Uzumaki-san, the Kazekage is in the next room. If you'll follow me please."

"SURE," Naruto replied with his trademark wide grin.

A voice said "Naruto," at which he turned and saw the origin of the voice was Gaara.

"Hey Gaara. How've you been? Are you ready to get your ass kicked when we spar? Wanna go to a strip club? How's Temari? How's Kankurou? Did you hear that rumor about you having a guest to entertain? Pretty crazy huh?

After the consecutive inquiry Naruto made, Gaara proceeded to answer each question.

"I've been fine, Naruto. I won't get my ass kicked when we spar because we probably won't be sparing and I'd kick your ass anyway. I don't want to go to a strip club. Temari's fine. Kankorou's fine. I did hear that rumor about me having a guest to entertain. It's true. I'll let you see him later."

Though Naruto was not at fast as processing information as Gaara, he quickly caught on to the fact that confusing him was not going to work. All the questions he'd woven around the important subject of the strip club were superfluous and he didn't care for any of the responses. He was ready to correct Gaara's misguided impression that he could kick his ass, but he was mostly surprised at the fact that the rumor had been true so he decided to go with asking about that first.

"So the rumor was true? Who is it?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, we should eat."

"Great, I'm sooo hungry. What are we having?"

"I knew you'd want ramen so we're having that as the main course. You can see the rest of the food once we get to the dining room.

Dining mats were set down for the two men to sit on and the lowered table contained a spread of food. The aforementioned ramen was present as was a dish of tempura, sushi, and rice balls. Condiments were spread throughout the table and Naruto's mouth watered as he set eyes on the food.

"Jeez Gaara, you really went all out huh?"

Once the two sat down, the food was eaten at an incredible speed due to Naruto's vacuum-like mouth sucking all the food in sight. Gaara ate a calm pace, though, because he's Gaara, he ate his fill without having to fight Naruto over portions.

"(sigh) Heh, that was great. Thanks for the food Gaara. Hey, I have an idea, why don't we have a drinking contest."

"You're kidding right. I'd win and you'd get piss drunk. There is no way I'm letting you get piss drunk in my house."

"If I get too drunk, you can throw me out of your house."

"And be responsible for whatever damage you wreak on Sunaga in your drunken stupor. I'd rather not."

"Aww, com'on Gaara. (puppy dog eyes) Pleeease, pretty pleeeas. I promise if you do this I'll...I'll...I'll...Dammit Gaara, I don't know what you'd want that I could give you."

"How are your 'Hokage lessons' going?"

"Nani? They're going fine. Tsunade-baachan says I'll be ready to be Hokage in a couple more months. Why?"

"If I have a drinking contest with you, you must give me unlimited visitation rights to Konoha when you become Hokage"

"Eeeh, okay. Bring on the sake!"

"You're going down Uzumaki."

An hour and about 25 medium sake bottles later, a very far-gone on an alcohol trip Gaara and a completely sober Naruto made their way onto the street and towards the strip club Naruto had planned to go to. Gaara had not know when he accepted Naruto's drinking challenge that the Kyuubi metabolized the alcohol in Naruto's system, thus leading to a very happy, full, and sober Naruto.

"U-Uzumaki, you have been unable to defeat me the great Gaara. G.G. those are my initials Grrreat Gaara. Gee, Gee; it sounds like a song. Sing with me Uzumake—ki.

_Maybe I shouldn't have let him get so wasted. He's gonna have a killer headache in the morning. Good thing I leave tomorrow. His fault anyways, he should have remembered the perks of having a demon in ya._

**How would he know anything about perks to being a jinchuriki. I _know_ Shukaku wouldn't allow Gaara any perks. He's a stingy asshole. If you leave early in the morning, Gaara will probably figure you were sober (if he remembers tonight) and he'll want to kill you. But... at least you'll have a head start and he probably won't remember this anyways.**

_Heh, you're right. Still, even if he beats my ass for this, I have plenty of good blackmail. Good thing I brought a camera._

"Hey Gaara. Where are you going?" Naruto called out as he saw Gaara stumbling away from the direction of the strip club. "The club is over here!"

"Hee, right, strip club. What are we doing here?"

"You said you wanted to come, remember?"

"Oooh, I musta said that if we're here. Is Neji gonna be the headliner"

"NEJI?" (Looks at Gaara with these eyes O.o)

"Yes, Naruto?"

(Gaara runs to Neji and glomps him) "Neji! (squeal AN: freaky and cute, totally Gaara ;D)

"Gaara, what are you doing here?"

"Well... I missed you. I wanted to see you and I wanted to see you naked so I asked Naruto to take me to this strip club 'cause I thought you might be there. Where were you?"

All the while Gaara is being drunkenly weird with Neji, Naruto is watching the scene before him while trying to process all that's happening.

_What the fuck is going on? Did I just step into another dimension? Kyuubi! Are you sure you didn't let me get drunk_

**I'm sure. Those two are just together. I don't know why you didn't feel the Hyuuga's chakra signature in the house. He wasn't even trying to hide it. **

_I did sense his chakra, only, I thought Gaara was just being nice and letting Neji stay in his house to keep up Konoha-Sunaga relations and all. I heard Neji was visiting on some official Hyuuga business and so it makes sense the Kazekage would have a member of the most prestigious family in Konoha stay in his home. My mind isn't perverted like yours. I'd never think Gaara and Neji would...would be together._

**Those dreams you have about Sasuke prove you're a pervert. If you want, I can give you a general sypnosis of what** **the dreams consist of to remind you.**

_Just...shut up!_

In his musings/argument with Kyuubi, Naruto did not see Neji subdue Gaara, throw him over his shoulder and turn to face him. He also didn't notice how Gaara was playing with Neji's hair and making weird noises all the while.

"Naruto." Neji addressed the blond jinchuriki

"Huh? Oh what's up Neji?"

"I'm taking Gaara home. By now I'm sure you've figured out mine and Gaara's involvement with each other and it shall suffice to say that I expect you to be discrete. Gaara was going to tell you of this later today, but things came up and neither of us foresaw him getting drunk. Know this, however, if you ever dare to even attempt to expose Gaara to any perverseness without my involvement, I will personally castrate you. That being said, I will see you back in Konoha in a few months. Goodbye Naruto"

"Uhh, o-okay, bye Neji. Bye Gaara."

"Buh-bye Uzumakiiiii-san. San, san, san-NEJI "(alarmed)! San sounds like sun and Naruto's hair is like the sun. Hee."

Upon hearing Gaara say this, he quickly deadpanned Naruto and proceeded to fix him with the scariest glare he could muster. That glare was able to scare Naruto since he'd never seen or felt Neji be so hostile since they first met. That glare was able to keep Naruto from laughing at Gaara's actions though he doubted it would hold back the laughter when he reminisced. Naruto decided it would be best to just keep his mouth shut until he was back in Konoha. Then he could tell Sasuke all about it. The Uchiha was his best friend after all, and maybe he could get a laugh out of him. He liked seeing Sasuke laugh. He walked away towards his hotel room as Neji carried Gaara back to the Kazekage's home and, upon arriving to the redhead's room, proceed to molest his poor, wasted boyfriend.

_**End Flashback!End Flashback!End Flashback!End Flashback!End Flashback!End Flashback!**_

"So you never actually went into the strip club?"

"Nah, I thought maybe I'd go on my next trip to Sunaga. I had to get a head start since Neji definitely noticed my sober state and I bet he'd tell Gaara as payback for almost corrupting his _innocent _little boyfriend."

"Hn. The Hyuuga and Gaara. How did they even meet?"

"I asked Lee about it and he told me they met on a mission when Neji had to escort Gaara here for some Kazekage business."

"Who else knows about those two?"

"Just me, Lee, and now you. Wait...Lee probably told Sakura, though I'm not sure, and I think Hinata knows."

"So why did you tell me?"

"Hm? Oh, I told you 'cause I thought I'd get a laugh out of you after telling you how Gaara is when he's drunk and Neji was part of the story. Plus, you asked and you said so yourself I can't lie to you."

"Glad you were listening dobe."

"TEME! Don't call me that. Jeez you tell a guy a funny story and he still can't lighten up."

"Don't get so pissy. I did find the story funny, just not funny enough to laugh. I don't think that Gaara acting weird is all that funny, he _is _weird."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit its funny that he got drunk."

"I don't have to admit anything but I suppose I can admit that, dobe."

"TEME!"

End Chapter 2

Oraday: Wow, this looks like a long chapter!

Goten: It's mostly flashback.

Oraday: Yeah, but drunken Gaara was funny and cute.

Goten: Gaara's not meant to be funny or cute.

Oraday: Well how do you explain his cute little panda baby face

Goten: I'm not discussing this anymore

Oraday: Fine, tell'em what they wanna hear

Goten (with announcer voice): On the next chapter of Statement of Intent, Naruto and Sasuke get a mission which involves Gaara, Neji, and Creeepy Orochimaru and more pervert Sasuke.

Alright, that's all for today. Remember to give me feedback to know if I'm doing anything right.


	3. Chapter 3: Rectification

**Author's Note**

Yosh! Hope you're all ready, because the real plot is about to get started, next chapter. All right, I'm hyper and listening to Snowkel's "Justice" so this chapter is bound to be weird.

Oraday: Alright my pet, take it away

Goten (with disclaimer sign): Oraday does not own _Naruto®_, K. Masashi does. Her cat is no longer pregnant since she had her kittens but the "Steal Naruto Through Seduction Plan®" did not work since her boobs are now saggy and K. Masashi apparently doesn't like that.

Oraday: O.o

Goten (with announcer voice): In the **last chapter** of Statement of Intent

Naruto told Sasuke about his trip to Sunaga, during which he managed to get Gaara drunk and Neji came to rescue _his_ innocent little Gaara from being tainted with the perverseness of a strip club.

**Reading directions:**

_Italics_:Thoughts

**Bold**: Kyuubi in Naruto's head

* * *

Chapter 3: Rectification (. Get it? _RECT_ification. Heh, Yaoi pervert humor.) 

As the sunlight streamed in through the curtains―it's caress on the blond figure only disrupted by the blanket that seemed to cover more of the floor than the resting shinobi―bird flew by and perched itself atop the tree across from the bedroom's window. The bird's form created a looming shadow, which, when looked upon closely, resembled the shadow of a certain raven haired jounin. But... THE HELL... O.O. That wasn't a bird. It _was_ the raven haired jounin.

And so the day began. Sasuke was once again stalking his favorite dobe and Naruto was innocently unaware of it. Yes, the perverted Sasuke had made it his habit to settle himself in the tree across from Naruto's bedroom window to spy on him.

_Hn, dobe. He always looks so molest-able in his sleep. Feels wrong to wake him. I guess the mission can wait. _

Could it be? The Uchiha actually had a legitimate reason for visiting the blond jounin. He still had no legitimate reason for spying on the so-called dobe but it seemed he was there on official shinobi business, if the scroll in his hand was any indication. Apparently, this mission had little urgency because Sasuke remained gawking (was that drool on his chin?) at the lithe figure only a few feet and a wall away. The raven remained pervertedly leering for another half hour, only stopping because the notorious Kyuubi vessel seemed to be stirring into a state of wakefulness.

**

* * *

**

The blond snuggled into his sheets as he opened his eyes and began his daily waking up ritual by standing and stretching himself fully, unknowingly giving Sasuke a much appreciated show. Sasuke's eyes followed the trail of Naruto's back towards his lumbar region and headed towards the, as Sasuke would identify it, delightfully cute ass Naruto unintentionally propelled towards the Uchiha's view. Sasuke's enjoyment was short-lived, however, as Naruto walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Sasuke had no choice now but to inform his blond teammate of their newest mission.

_Yatta! Now for some Ramen! Hm, I wonder what today is? _(Opening ramen cup while looking at calendar) _Eh? It's already Tuesday and Gaara's coming?_

**Why would you have today as the date marked for Gaara's visit if it wasn't happening today?**

_Shut up-growl-I'm just surprised today's here so fast. I mean, it was only yesterday that I was talking to Sasuke about my visit to Sunuga so it's kinda weird that Gaara should be coming here today when I was only just talking about him yesterday, ya know._

**No, I don't know. Kami forbid I ever get to understanding your reasoning. Since you have yet to bring it up, I'd just like to point out, since we're on the subject, that you failed to get the Uchiha's reason for being, as you termed it, "weird." Just though you should know.**

_Eh? I did, didn't I?_

**Actually, you didn't, and that's the problem.**

_Oh well, I'll just ask him some other time. Or maybe he'll stop acting like that and get back to normal, ya know?_

**No, I don't know. Now stop asking me stupid questions and go answer the door.**

_Eh? Oh, heh, there is someone at the door. I wonder who it is._

**Well why don't you answer it and find out?**

_I'm goin', I'm goin'._

**

* * *

**

As Naruto conversed with Kyuub in his head, Sasuke stood banging on the other side wondering what was taking so long when to his relief, Naruto answered the door.

"Eeeh? Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Put some clothes on dobe, we have a mission and we need to attend Tsunade's briefing. She wanted us there an hour ago and you've been asleep so we're late."

"(Whine)Sasukeee... do I haveta, I was just making my morning Ramen."

"Yes, you have to. Now hurry up dumbass, or we'll be later than we already are."

"Humph (sigh). All right, I'll be out in a little while."

As Naruto walked over to his bathroom to at least brush his teeth and wash his face, Sasuke felt a little guilty for not waking Naruto sooner just because he wanted to "observe" the blond. Well, it wasn't really guilt because guilt would implicate he had done something wrong and Uchiha Sasuke never did anything wrong so what he was feeling was more akin to an interest in assuring the mission was executed properly and he could not do that if the dobe wasn't in top form. So as the Uchiha pondered this and reassured himself that he wasn't doing the dobe any favors because of guilt, Sasuke had place some water to boil in a kettle and retrieved a cup ramen from Naruto's cupboard, not knowing the blond had already settled a cup to be made. Sasuke figured he could make the water boil with a fire jutsu he had mastered, a modified form of Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique). By the time Naruto was done dressing, Sasuke had a steaming cup of miso ramen ready for him.

"Here dobe, I've seen you eat before so I know you can finish this in less than a minute. Ashiridase usaratonkachi.

"(O.o WTF look) Eeh? (AN: Hasn't said that before.). What'd you make me ramen for?"

"You have to eat dobe, or you won't listen to Tsunade's briefing and then I'll have to explain it to you, which I don't much feel like doing. So hurry up dobe."

"Fine. Thanks," Naruto said with a sincere smile that almost made Sasuke blush.

Just to ascertain a calm appearance and control, Sasuke turned and walked towards the door mumbling a "you're welcome" before reminding Naruto to, once again, hurry up.

**

* * *

**

Once Naruto had finished his ramen he followed Sasuke out the door and to the Hokage's office. A loud "Tsunade-baachan!" and a "Itai! What'd you hit me for teme"—to which Sasuke responded, "Hn, dobe."—announced the arrival of the most unpredictable shinobi in Konoha and the Uchiha tensai. Tsunade had been expecting them and put on her non-existent poker face that looked more like a case of constipation. Certainly, with the news and mission she was going to give the two unsuspecting jounin, she was going to have verbal constipation, it wasn't an easy thing to say.

* * *

End Chapter 3 

Meh, I haven't been feeling loved since so few people review and I've received over 600 hits for this story (cumulative). I like reviews and if you just say something nice to indicate you're actually reading and not just breezing by for smut (I should know, I do it too -) I'll get a feel for how many people actually like this story. As such, I have decided to be evil and leave a cliffie. As Goten said, "That'll teach the buggers," complete with British accent though neither of us knows what buggers means, heh. (Brits, do not be offended)

Oraday: Goten, I think maybe I should be evil and not let you give 'em a sneak peak at the next chapter.

Goten: Yup, you should

Oraday: See, you make me do evil things.

Goten: Yeah, but I make good cake.

Oraday: Good point. I'll settle for letting them hear the preview from...Itachi in smexy pants but no cool announce voice.

Goten: O.o The fangirls will only like that

Oraday: Oh, well. ITACHI!

Itachi (in smexy pants): The aforementioned mission involving Gaara and Neji will be revealed and more pervert otouto and (my personal favorite) more smartass Kyuubi.

Oraday: Thank you Itachi. Yosh, Goten, make some cake b/c Itachi is smexy

Goten: I'm smexy too!

Oraday: Yup ., he really is.


	4. Chapter 4:Of Utsuwa and Still Waters

**Author's Note Begins Here**

All right, I'm not evil enough to leave the nice people who review with a cliffie so I'm updating quickly. This is where the plot gets started. Anyone who was expecting some quick SasuNaru ought to go find some oneshots because the plot's about to kick in!

**Author's Note Ends Here**

Oraday: Goten, come in with the disclaimer and give'em the flashback

Goten: Oraday does not own _Naruto®_, K. Masashi does. The kittens of Oraday's cat, i.e. her minions, attempted a caper to steal _Naruto® _from K. Masashi but they can't walk yet so they didn't even get to Japan. (announcer voice) In the **last chapter** of Statement of Intent

A loud "Tsunade-baachan!" and a "Itai! What'd you hit me for teme"—to which Sasuke responded, "Hn, dobe."—announced the arrival of the most unpredictable shinobi in Konoha and the Uchiha tensai. Tsunade had been expecting them and put on her non-existent poker face that looked more like a case of constipation. Certainly, with the news and mission she was going to give the two unsuspecting jounin, she was going to have verbal constipation, it wasn't an easy thing to say.

**

* * *

**

**Reading directions:**

_Italics_:Thoughts

**Bold**: Kyuubi in Naruto's head

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Of Utsuwa and Still Waters

As the two jounin sat, Tsunade mulled over her first words for the fortieth time that day. She decided not to give them a hard time for being late since she had used that time to further compose herself. Now, however, it seemed that time and effort was wasted because she felt as rattled as she had this morning. At Naruto's "Baachan! What'd you call us over here for," Tsunade could feel her resolve slipping. She gained her confidence once again when she remembered that she needed to be supportive at this time and not be a mess herself. She was, after all, the Hokage.

"Naruto, Sasuke. The details concerning this mission are...troubling, to say the least. I need you both to reign in your emotions when I tell you what you are about to hear. I want no interruptions; that means no outbursts from you, Naruto." Tsunade said with a blank face, the best she could muster.

Naruto had been about to complain but noted the detached tone Tsunade was using and decided against it. Tsunade gave the two a moment to let her warning sink in and then proceeded to tell them what she wanted to avoid having them hear.

"I have received news that Orochimaru is not dead and has rejoined the Akatsuki. Orochimaru was revived through a sealing jutsu and subsequently has become the jinchuriki for the demon Orochi. Why the Akatsuki would want to revive Orochimaru will be explained shortly. The Akatsuki plans to come to Konoha and abduct Naruto. You will be joined by a team of ANBU and jounin as well as the Kazekage. You will be the mission leaders along with two others. Your mission is to, first and foremost, kill Orochimaru. He is the biggest threat as of now. Naruto, you will need to use Kyuubi's aid to defeat him. Sasuke, you know Orochimaru and his abilities quite well since you trained with him. Thus, you will work closely with Naruto and Kyuubi to defeat Orochimaru. Shikamaru will help you work on a loose strategy on your way to Akatsuki headquaters. "

Tsunade pause for a moment, giving Naruto time to process the new information. Naruto and Sasuke had both tightened their jaws and Sasuke's eyes showed a resolve to dissipate Orochimaru for good this time. Regardless of Sasuke's resolve, he could not help but think about what the Hokage meant when she said Naruto would work with Kyuubi to defeat Orochimaru. She made it sound as if the demon was going to be fighting. The raven tentsai could was also perplexed as to how the location of Akatsuki's headquaters had been found. He didn't even consider that they'd have headquaters. Sasuke did not have any time to really ponder this as Tsunade had began speaking again, to him, apparently.

"Sasuke, what I am about to show you will unsettle you. Naruto, I expect you to restrain him if he tries to attack."

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto could figure out why Tsunade expected him to attack, but their perplexity disappeared as Tsunade made a slight gesture with her hand and a figure stepped forward. Sasuke lunged at the man the moment he could make out who it was. Naruto did not want to, but he did manage to restrain Sasuke as Tsunade had ordered.

"Let me go Naruto. I have to kill him," Sasuke growled

Naruto seemed to be considering releasing Sasuke but decide against it at Tsunade's words

"SASUKE, you _will _sit down! Everything will be explained shortly but you must be calm first."

Naruto thought it best to aid Tsunade in calming Sasuke down so he put himself between Sasuke and the man, wrapping Sasuke into a hug that served to restrain him as well as comfort him.

"I have to kill him Naruto."

"Calm down Sasuke. Tsunade would not let him in here if he was a threat."

"How do you know she isn't a henge. How do you know he isn't going to kill us. HE'S ITACHI! For Kami's sake!"

"I am not here to kill you otouto, I'm here to help," Itachi calmly told his brother

"How the fuck am I supposed to believe you!"

"Sasuke, calm down. He would not be here if he wasn't telling the truth. He is the source for the information I have just told you. It clearly indicates he isn't lying," Tsunade said.

"It's a trap, he wouldn't just volunteer information. Dammit let me _go _Naruto!"

"It isn't a trap otouto, I already explained to Tsunade. Let me explain it to you. If you decide you still want to kill me afterwards I will fight you."

"Sasuke," Naruto cooed, "just sit down and let him explain; he can't harm you. I can tell, you're stronger than him. _We're _stronger than him Sasuke.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and decided that if Naruto was going to be calm about this than it was unreasonable for him not to be the same. He sat and crossed his arms, murderous intent flowing from his eyes in waves that crashed onto Itachi.

"Arigatou Naruto-san. I am here because I cannot defeat Orochimaru on my own and a surprise attack on Naruto; the kind the Akatsuki has planned, would succeed. I cannot allow the Akatsuki to obtain the Kyuubi, they will be unstoppable if that happens."

"What the hell do you care! You murdered our family, everyone Itachi. Surely you would enjoy seeing the Akatsuki reign in evil."

"No otouto. I had a reason for killing the clan and it was not for enjoyment. I will not enjoy a domination of evil and suffering in the world."

Sasuke scoffed at this and sarcastically said, "Hn, you wouldn't enjoy others' suffering. You had a _reason _for killing the clan? How stupid do you think I am Itachi?"

Naruto and Tsunade watched warily as they expected Sasuke to attempt an attack again. Tsunade decided it would be best if Itachi continued with his explanation.

"Itachi, you should tell Sasuke the story you told me. Sasuke, you will listen to him, whether or not you choose to accept what he tells you will be your own choice. Understand this, however. Itachi has been helping Konoha for the past two years. He has proven himself to be trustworthy and I believe him."

"Fine, tell your lie and do it quickly so I can kill you already."

"Hai otouto. I would like to begin that I do not regret killing some of the clan though I do regret killing mother and having left you alone..."

**

* * *

**

**Flashback!Flashback!Flashback!Flashback!Flashback!Flashback!Flashback!Flashback!**

He was only 13 and he was 17. Itachi and Shisui, the two revered Uchiha clan tentsai, best friends, were on the river bank; Itachi had sat with his head on his knees looking down at Shisui who had a slight smile on his face as he carefully brushed nail polish on Itachi's pinky toe.

"All done. Now your toes match your nails; all purple." Shisui righted himself from his position; bent over Itachi's feet, but not before giving the pinky one last puff of air to dry the nail polish.

"Arigatou Shisui."

"Do you have to be so gloomy?" Shisui wondered with that smile on his face, "You're always so proper, even in good company. You don't have to pretend with me Itachi."

"I'm tired, not gloomy. I had a mission this morning. It was annoying."

"You think everything's annoying."

"No, I don't think you're annoying," Itachi countered with a smirk.

"Heh, good to actually hear that once in a while. Sometimes I think otherwise."

"That's because sometimes you _are _annoying."

Shisui laughed at this but his laughter was abruptly cut short as he sensed a familiar chakra coming towards him.

"You ought to head home now, don't ya think, Itachi?"

"What for, expectations?"

"Well, yes."

"You said I didn't have to pretend around you, I think I'll stay here until the sun goes down. It's nice watching the sunset with you. It makes me feel...normal."

"You wouldn't want to be normal. If you were, you'd even someone like yourself," Shisui said in an almost desolate tone

"Seems like the better position."

"Hm, I think I know a better position," Shisui responded with a playful smirk and matching tenor.

"Do share your thoughts, Shisui," Itachi said in a playful tone as well.

"Tomorrow, I promise, but only if you go home."

Having sensed the chakra as well, Itachi thought his friend's sudden interest in being away from him probably stemmed from the appearance of the unknown, at least to him, chakra.

"Fine, since you insist. I'll see you tomorrow then." And with a quick kiss to Shisui's lips, Itachi fled towards the direction of his home.

Itachi, however, had not intended to go home. He masked his chakra as if he was on an S-rank mission and hid in a tree near the river bank he had just departed from. Shisui remained and the chakra seemed to approach more quickly. Whoever the person was, their arrival was imminent.

"Hn, you got rid of the brat a bit too slowly. You two didn't go to the meeting. You'll have to be punished for that," Uchiha Inabi gruffly stated as he reached the 17 year old Uchiha.

"Yes, sir," meekly responded Shisui.

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. Did Shisui just allow someone to call him a brat? And this punishment thing; punishment implied an incorrect action or behavior. Accepting punishment was the same as accepting one to have been erroneous and Shisui _never_ did that. Why did Inabi want Shisui to get rid of him? All these questions befell Itachi and what happened next answered them all.

The resounding slap that traveled to Itachi's ears, the subsequent kick from Inabi and Shisui's well-suppressed groan explained it all. But none of it explained why Shisui was allowing a two-bit shinobi like Inabi beat him. Itachi could feel the blood pumping through his veins; his blood-pressure had gone up in his anger. He maintained a detached-enough attitude, however, to maintain hidden and continue his cryptic vigil over Shisui. He mustered his will-power, upon seeing Inabi drop his pants and demand Shisui kneel before him and do something the two tentsai friends had only done to each other, he was going to need it.

He did not miss the disgusted look that scrawled Shisui's face. He did not miss the approaching chakra which he now recognized to be that of his father's partner: Uchiha Tekka. Itachi further braced himself for what he hoped would not happen. He saw Tekka arrive just as Inabi came in Shisui's mouth, Shisui grimacing as he swallowed. Itachi stood by, horrified but did not know what he could do. He knew Shisui could defeat the two men, Shisui was nearly on par with Itachi and Itachi was certain he could defeat the two members of the Konoha Keimu Butai (Konoha Military Police). Itachi watched as Tekka grabbed Shisui from behind and allowed Inabi to punch him just below his temple. He heard the comments that lingered through the air, weighted yet vapid from stupidity.

"So, your little prodigy was just here? Did you suck him off like you did Inabi," Tekka growled.

Inabi replied, "Of course it's not the same when he does it to me. You actually like it when it's with me don't you."

Tekka interjected, "Well we should give him more of what he likes. You can take him from behind, I think I should give our little whore some nourishment."

Itachi watched as the two men tore off Shisui's clothing and had his way with him. He turned away and could not help the regurgitation that came from hearing the two men raping his best and only friend. The two men were too caught up in their reverie to hear Itachi; but Shisui had opened himself up to the surrounding world, anything that wasn't the moment he was in, anything to escape, and he managed to hear the sounds of Itachi's vomiting.

Itachi had unwittingly let his chakra cloke slip and Shisui had sensed it. He knew Itachi was there and the horrified, broken-hearted emotions that marred his visage confirmed it to Itachi. Shisui knew he had no hope now. As the two men raped him, he could only think of how unfit he was to even be included in the same sentence as Itachi. An orphan like him, completely alienated by his clan, revered only as a facade by the Uchiha's...he was disgusting and could never be enough for Itachi. He realized he was broken; the pain compiled after seven years of abuse had been forestalled by Itachi's presence, but now that Itachi knew the truth of his uncleanliness, he would surely be disgusted and leave him. With this despair, Shisui resolved to kill himself and he allowed himself one last look at the boy he loved before he committed the final acts of his life.

Shisui pulled his head and body away from the two men, promptly knocked them unconscious and placed them in a humorous, compromising position. Itachi came down from the branches but he was not fast enough. By the time Itachi reached Shisui, Shisui had taken a kunai to his throat and slit through his aorta. Shisui's final words lingered in the air.

"I love you Itachi. Remember me _before_ this and forgive me."

Itachi's hand grabbed at Shisui before he could hit the river. The Uchiha stood there, a tear making it's way down his face, holding his departed friend. After and hour of standing in the same position, only watching his friend, he heard rustling behind him. He leaned his lips unto his friend's cold ones for one last kiss and gently place the lifeless body of the boy into the river. Inabi and Tekka saw Itachi put the dead boy into the river before he departed. The two men pulled on their pants, knowing that Itachi had seen them and left, contemplating the actions they would take to make sure the Uchiha prodigy kept his mouth shut."

_**End Flashback!End Flashback!End Flashback!End Flashback!End Flashback!  
**_

**

* * *

**

"They were lucky I shut down after that. It wasn't hard into fooling everyone into thinking nothing had happened. I was already silently and broody, I didn't change much after Shisui's death. I only became more cold and aloof. I didn't break until later..."

* * *

_**Flashback!Flashback!Flashback!Flashback!Flashback!Flashback!Flashback! (Again)**_

It had only been a few days after Shisui's death and Itachi continued to pretend nothing happened. There had been little acknowledgment of Shisui's disappearance and Itachi couldn't help but think this strange. One of the Uchiha's most promising tentsai was missing and no one had seemed to notice. Itachi had yet to decide what he was going to do. The urge to avenge his friend's rape was overwhelming, but that feeling was overpowered by the feeling of guilt he felt for not having done anything to stop the rape or the subsequent suicide.

Itachi was also coping with the new ability he seemed to have acquired as a result of his friends death. After he had left Shisui, Itachi had gone to his target training ground and upon activating his sharingan, he noticed that it felt more powerful. The day after, he went to the clan's secret meeting place, where scrolls detailing the sharingan's power and forms could be found.

Itachi searched through the scrolls that night and came upon a scroll that depicted the Mangekyō Sharingan and the details of it's origin and powers. When he came across the kanji reading the methods of obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan, he dropped the scroll and felt the horror and guilt of the past days crash down upon him. He knew now that he had killed his best friend; not by his own hand but it was his responsibility regardless. When he got home, he ignored his parent's inquiries as to where he had been, he ignored his little brother's futile attempts at small talk; he ignored everything except his memories of Shisui.

The next morning when Itachi awoke, he suited himself into his ANBU garb, placed his mask on, and left towards the hokage tower for his next mission. He executed the mission he received flawlessly, lacking all emotion.

When Itachi came home, his father was there waiting for him. Sasuke was still in school and so his father had used this time to corner him so they could discuss whatever it was he needed to in private.

"How was the mission?"

"Successful," responded Itachi.

"Hn, what do you know about Shisui's missing state."

At the sound of Shisui's name, Itachi froze. It was not only the mention of Shisui that unsettled him, but the contempt with which it was said. Looking back on all the time he'd heard someone speak of Shisui, Itachi recalled that his best-friend's name was always pronounced with reverence undelined with disdain. He remembered the slight whispers he could make out when he walked around the Uchiha manor with Shisui, they were more like slight hisses of disbelief. Itachi now realized the incredulity was due to the fact the rest of the clan could not belief Itachi, the Uchiha's prized prodigy, would befriend the clan's orphan. Itachi had never concerned himself with what the rest of his clan thought. He lived for his "utsuwa" and his ambition to surpass his friend, to have Shisui be enraptured by him.

As Itachi was enthralled in his realizations, his father had been waiting for his response. His father got restless at the lack of Itachi's reply and decided to remind the boy he had been asked a question.

In a cold, clipped tone, Uchiha Fugake asked his son, "What do you know about _Shisui's _missing state?"

This time, Itachi could clearly discern the scorn lacing Shisui's name. Itachi answered in a detached timber, "I know nothing. I know absolutely nothing."

His father, dissatisfied with this answer prodded on, "I know you know something, if you won't tell me, I suppose I will have to make sure you realize where your loyalties must lie."

Unable to control himself any longer, Itachi allowed the hint of despair and disgust he felt to leak into his voice as he inquired, "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means you place the clan before an useless reject! It means you do not ignore your duties because you befriended some worthless orphan."

"Worthless!" Itachi could no longer maintain his composure. He did not yell but the exclamation that he voice was just as startling. "How can you say that about one of the most talented shinobi to come from the Uchiha clan. He is regarded as a tentsai by all of Konoha, yet the clan seems to disregard that and continue to treat him like some outcast. Do you want to know what I know? He killed himself! He killed himself after they raped him and I did nothing to stop it!"

Itachi's countenance belied the emotion in his voice. He had maintained himself seated and made no hand gestures during his harangue. The only indication of his loss of control was the emotion that impressed his voice. He did not flinch when his father slapped him and only raged internally at his father's next words.

"No son of mine will be known to defend a whore. You will speak to no one of what you saw and you will resume as the tentsai everyone expects you to be."

As he felt the fury run through him, Itachi remembered his friends words.

_You don't have to pretend with me, Itachi. _

And Itachi couldn't help thinking that now that the expectations of the only person that mattered were no longer there, he didn't have to pretend with anyone anymore. Itachi stood up at this thought and walked to his room. He had completed his mission quota for the week an had the next few days off. Walking to his room, Itachi ran into his mother. Upon seeing him, sorrow marred her face and she held him. Itachi had not been held by his mother since he had learned to crawl at the age of two. He had not been held by anyone since then except Shisui. Upon feeling the human contact, Itachi revolted against it, remembering the countless times Shisui had held him and the fact that it would never happen again. He turned to his room, his understanding mother was not surprised at his abrupt action, she had known Itachi was beyond comforting now.

_**End Flashback!End Flashback!End Flashback!End Flashback!End Flashback!  
**_

**

* * *

**

"You remember the next day, don't you otouto? We had been talking about your academy marks and Tekka, Inabi, and Yashiro came to question me about Shisui's suicide. They had been lying when they said it was a mere drowning, and the suicide note was a fake. I knew they were trying to blame the death on me, acting as if I were the one who needed to be investigated. Had they really been investigating, they would have noticed the apparent signs of rape. When they taunted me by indirectly throwing the futility of an ANBU investigation in my face, I just broke then. The suicide note, the complete farce they shoved in my face, I couldn't stand for it. The day I murdered the clan, they had confronted me again; Tekka and Inabi, telling me that they had raped Shisui countless of times and that many others of the Uchiha clan had. I killed them first and then I just let the Mangekyō Sharingan take hold of me. I hadn't learned to control it yet so when I let it reign, my murderous intent only multiplied and I killed everyone. It wasn't until I saw you that I regressed to myself and by then it was too late. I decided that if you had to live, you were going to have to hate me and have a purpose. By telling you to avenge the clan and defeat me, I gave you a purpose. I figured it would only serve to motivate you to get stronger and live. I expected you to find another reason to live; one that would become more important than avenging the clan. It seems you have otouto."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade had all remained silent through Itachi's narrative. It wasn't until a few minutes after Itachi finished that the silence was broken by...unsurprisingly, Naruto.

"Eeeh, THE HELL. You're gay!"

Tsunade tried to restrain herself, but at Naruto's idiotic outburst, anyone would have done what she did. In fact, Sasuke beat her to it and the resonating smack was followed by a "Itai, not again TEME!"

"Shut up, dobe. How do we even know you're telling the truth?" Sasuke asked Itachi after admonishing Naruto.

"I wouldn't lie about Shisui, otouto. I'd never use his memory to manipulate you. The Akatsuki wouldn't trick you. They may be nukenin, but they're too proud to do something so inane.

"Fine, let's say I do believe you. What now?

Tsunade interjected, "Before we get further into this, we need to get Kyuubi out here."

**

* * *

**

End Chapter 4

This is **important**, so make sure you read this. Shisui is the actual name of Itachi's best friend in the anime/manga and he was seventeen when he died. I only made up the part about his past up (it's totally plausible though). As for the rapists, they were two of the guys who went to Itachi's house confronting him about Shisui's suicide. That really did happen in the anime/manga. ** -pertinence ends-** So really, the whole thing with Shisui was totally canon, with a little elaboration on my part. If you have any questions, just ask me. Maou, I'm real depressed now that I wrote that whole rape scene and all.

* * *

Goten: If you review, she'll be happy again.

Oraday: Meh, the nice people who already review without having to be asked make me happy enough.

Itachi: You killed off my boyfriend. That's not plausible, I would of killed anyone who dared to touch something that's mine.

Oraday: Then you would have been acting like a thirteen year old seme and that's weird, even if you are an Uchiha.

Goten: (with announcer voice) More Kyuubi, in human form and the details of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru stuff are revealed. Plus pervert! Tsunade. MAYBE some pervert! Itachi or Sasuke if you guys are good and review and make my owner happy, cake isn't fixin' it this time.

**

* * *

**

I have one final comment. As I was researching for the flashbacks and all (kinda forgot the details of Itachi and the best friend/clan killing) I watched an old episode of the anime (130) and I kept hearing this noise in the background whenever the scene was at Sasuke's house. The noise sounded like a ping-pong ball bouncing and I now speculate that this funny vid I've seen could be canon. Here's the site. I suggest you watch it after reading this chapter if you feel depressed like I did after writing it, it's hilarious. http / www. deviantart. com/ deviation / 30094205/


	5. Chapter 5: Mirai no Katera

Okay, this is **_really important_** so please read this. I'm planning to add in how Gaara and Neji got together and all. I will either put it in the story as a flashback or I can make it a separate story on its own. It will include NejiGaara fluff and a lemon and it will also contain some background to _this _story; specifically, details concerning Sasuke and Naruto's current relationship status and mentions of how Sasuke left Orochimaru. I'm leaning towards making it a separate story since it's not really vital to the plot and you could continue reading this story without reading that. Also, I'm planning to write more about Shisui and explain why one of the strongest Uchiha's was being raped in the first place. I mentioned it vaguely in the story, but I can go into greater detail. The issue here is the same as the NejiGaara situation; whether or not to add it to this story as a flashback or just make it a separate story. The Shisui adage will also convey Kyuubi's reasons for attacking Konoha, at least the reasons that correspond to this story, not the anime/manga. I need feedback for this since I'm doing it for you readers, not for myself. If you don't care to read more background than the bare necessities for the plot, say so in a review or e-mail. As it stands, this chapter may be short because I have to end before Kyuubi explains his reason for attacking Konoha so that I can factor in your responses.

Before we go on to the story, I'd like to give **credit to SpiritsFlame **for the whole Itachi/Kyuubi pairing, I hold her responsible for starting that fandom.

**

* * *

**

Oraday: Now, onto the fifth chapter. Goten, disclaimer and recap.

Goten: Oraday does not own _Naruto®_, K. Masashi does. Oraday considered sending the week-old kittens her cat has to Japan but quickly rejected the idea fearing a Snakes on a Plane situation...with kittens. Needless to say, she was especially afraid that Samuel L. Jackson would appear on the plane to say, "We got some motherfuckin' kittens on this plane."

Oraday: Ooookay. Your disclaimers are getting weirder and weirder, and I kinda like Samuel L. Jackson, I think SoAP will be the first movie I see in a theater this year.

Goten: Oh, well. (with announcer voice)In the **last chapter** of Statement of Intent

Naruto and Sasuke have gotten a mission that stems from Itachi's warning of Orochimaru's revival and the Akatsuki's plans to attack Konoha and kidnap Naruto. Now Kyuubi must join the two Uchiha's, Naruto, and other shinobi in their mission to dissipate the Akatsuki and prevent their anticipated attack.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Mirai no Katera (Fragments of the Future)

Before Naruto performed the hand seals to revert Kyuubi to a human-demon form, he decided it might be best to explain the situation between Kyuubi and himself to Sasuke. He turned and faced Sasuke and, as he expected, found Sasuke with a perplexed look on his face.

"Uhm, maybe I could explain to Sasuke what you're talking about, huh baachan. He's already had too many surprises for one day, meeting Kyuubi for the first time would completely scar him for life."

"I can handle it Naruto. I'm assuming you'll do some jutsu to release the demon."

"Well, yeah. But the jutsu isn't what I'm afraid of. You see, Kyuubi isn't like most people..."

"Dobe, there is nothing normal about anyone or anything I've ever known. I can certainly tolerate a demon. After all, I've dealt with you all this time."

Itachi and Tsunade watched the two shinobi and were becoming increasingly amused as Naruto tried to convince Sasuke that meeting Kyuubi could be a horrifying experience. Tsunade allowed the discussion to continue, feeling that this would be good for the younger Uchiha after seeing his brother. After the name calling escalated to Naruto shouting teme, however, Tsunade interrupted the two.

"BRAT! Be quite, both of you. Naruto, you will perform the juts to make Kyuubi appear in his human form. Then, you and Sasuke will continue your discussion outside so Itachi, Kyuubi, and I can discuss strategy. Sasuke, the brat has a point. Kyuubi is not a personality that is immediately adored. He takes some getting used to and having Naruto explain his habits to you might help the process of adaptation."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Sasuke respectfully responded with a slight scowl

"Fine hag, but tell Sasuke to wait for me outside. I don't want him anywhere near that pervert."

"Sasuke, wait for Naruto outside."

As Sasuke did as he was ordered, he wondered why Naruto was so adamant about keeping him away from Kyuubi. He then wondered who Naruto was reffering to when he said "that pervert."

_It couldn't be me. Could it? No, he couldn't possibly be referring to me, he's much too oblivious to notice pick up on the thoughts I have about him. _

Once Naruto was sure Sasuke was out of the room, he performed ten hand seals and before him appeared a tall figure. It was the Kyuubi, and his wild, spiky, orange-red hair was a stark contrast to his light, pale skin. He was an imposing figure, with his crimson eyes that were slit like a fox's and his fierce smile that revealed fang-like canines. Naruto's actions before leaving to talk to Sasuke contrasted the Kyuubi's appearance, as the demon was promptly scolded by Naruto and warned that he was not allowed to molest Itachi.

As Naruto walked towards the entrance/exit of the Hokage office, he could hear a whiny "Why" coming from Kyuubi. Naruto chose not to respond, closing the door on whatever threatened to follow the Kyuubi's whine.

Itachi had minutely raised an eyebrow at the scolding Naruto gave the Kyuubi, but his eyebrow actually _twitched _when he heard the Kyuubi's response. He put his guard up though a small part of his mind reacted positively to the prospect of being touched by the ever so powerful Kyuubi.

_Well, I've always been attracted to power, and he looks like the submissive type. Perhaps I could molest him._

As Itachi was thinking naughty thoughts about Kyuubi, he didn't notice the predatory gleam Kyuubi had in his eyes, nor did he notice the imminent pounce the demon made towards his person. Before Kyuubi was able to glomp and grope the unsuspecting Uchiha, however, Naruto opened the door and growled out a reminder to Kyuubi, already having anticipated that the demon would not heed his warning. Kyuubi readily sat down and pouted, the older of the only two Uchiha intently watching the uke-ish expression the demon had on his face.

**

* * *

**

After Naruto had given Kyuubi (and, indirectly, Itachi) one more warning, he turned to Sasuke whose confusion was reflected on his face by a slightly raised eyebrow. Sasuke, being assertive, voiced his confusion in a manner that sounded more demanding than questioning.

"What was that about dobe?"

"Huh, oh. Well, it's like I was saying before. Kyuubi isn't like most people. He's been sexually frustrated for the past eighteen years he's been trapped inside me. Plus, he's incredibly gay. He never stops. If I couldn't cut him off, he'd make me more perverted than Kakashi and Genma put together."

"No one can be more perverted than a guy who walks around with a senbon in his mouth: proclaiming he does it because he likes to have something hard in his mouth at all times while being completely earnest in the sexual implications of the statement. No one can be more perverted than a man who walks around all day reading porn. If you want to doubt either statement, you can at least, _reasonably_, agree with the fact that _no one _can be more perverted than those two put together."

"Trust me, if anyone is that perverted, it's Kyuubi. He once imagined a huge gay orgy involving all of the Konoha shinobi. I couldn't close my eyes for a full two days because I was so scared I'd see the image again; and I only saw the damn thing for one second! It was completely horrible. I swear he knows every sexual position invented and I know he's made some up too! He's scary Sasuke and worst of all, he's really fast. He's faster than you. If you don't believe me and stay on your guard, he'll jump you and molest you."

"What are you so worried about? Itachi wasn't afraid, you didn't even warn him. Why are you so worried the Kyuubi will do something to me."

"I don't want him to molest you! Itachi can handle himself. Hell, he'll probably like it. But you... you wouldn't, would you?"

"No, dobe, I wouldn't. Regardless, I'll be fine. I can handle being groped. Have you already forgotten how vicious my fangirls are?"

"Heh, trust me, your fangirls are nothing compared to Kyuubi. Just promise me you'll be on your guard, all right?"

"Fine, but you'll have to tell me why you're adamant about my not being molested."

"Well, I figure you've already suffered enough what with your whole clan being killed and then having to spend time with Orochimaru..." _Plus, _Naruto mentally added, _no one but me is allowed to touch you without your permission._

Sasuke was not satisfied with the answer Naruto gave and he couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind as he followed Naruto back into the Hokage's office.

_I suppose I expected him to say he didn't want the Kyuubi to molest me because he wanted to be the only one who's allowed to. I've seriously got to seduce and fuck him or I might end up raping him._

**

* * *

**

While Naruto and Sasuke were having their discussion outside of the Hokage's office, Tsunade proceeded to explain the current situation to Kyuubi, in case he missed something while he, being the pervert that he is, imagined himself having sex with Itachi. Tsunade was well aware of the demons' perverseness and was lucky to be a woman since it seemed the Kyuubi had a preference for males. She had known of the Kyuubi's personality ever since Naruto and Jiraiya perfected the Biji-Utsuwa (demon-container) version of Shoten no Jutsu (shapeshifter justu). She had been introduced to the demon and deduced that, though he was perverted, he wasn't truly evil; though his explanation of why he had attacked Konoha had helped to convince her of this.

Once Tsunade began explaining, she was interrupted by Kyuubi.

"Aw Tsunade, you don't have to repeat everything. I was paying attention this time, I promise."

"Really?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow in doubt. "If you have, then you wouldn't have any problem telling me what the missions about?"

"Actually, I do have a problem. Jeez Tsunade, it isn't my fault you weren't listening to your self when you told the brat and the Uchiha the mission. I shouldn't have to explain it to you."

"Listen here you! If you don't..."

Once again, Tsunade was interrupted by Kyuubi. "I was just joking, calm down. Anyways, I don't want to talk to you. I've got the mission down; kill Orochimaru, destroy the Akatsuki, blah, blah, etcetera. Anything I missed?"

"No, but...we need to formulate a strategy. You, Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke will be the mission leaders. You need to correlate your strategies and pick which shinobi you want to do the specific jobs that need to be done."

"We can do all that once the brat and his seme come back. Right now, I want to talk to _my_ future seme." At this, Kyuubi turned to Itachi and said, "Sooo, you're gay."

Itachi answered with his usual indifference, "Yes."

Kyuubi continued his inquiries, "Do you find me attractive?"

Itachi was about to answer, in the affirmitive no less, but was stopped from doing so when Naruto opened the door and he and Sasuke entered the office.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi responded with a pout, "No, of course not. I was just talking politely to Itachi-kun here, but you interrupted."

Naruto directed an annoyed and dubious gaze towards Kyuubi before taking a seat next to the fox-demon. Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto and wondered what his brother and the demon could have been talking about.

Itachi was very much amused by the behavior of the Kyuubi.

_So this is the powerful Kyuubi. He's an idiot. A cute idiot but an idiot nonetheless. How could he have practically destroyed Konoha? Why? _

Kyuubi may have acted like an idiot, but he was certainly perceptive. He was aware neither Uchiha knew his reasons for "attacking" Konoha. No one really knew, except for him, Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and some of the now deceased Uchiha clan.

**Hey kit. **

_Huh. Kyuubi?_

**No, it's Sasuke. Of course it's me you idiot. **

_You're not gonna plague me with images of Itachi and you having sex, are you?_

**No, I think you get enough of Uchiha's having sex with all the fantasies you have of Sasuke there. Just shut up and listen. Should I tell the two Uchihas why I attacked or should I just wait till they ask...?**

_Why are you asking me?_

**Because, unlike you, I don't really know the two. You've got Sasuke figured out and all, Itachi can't be too different.**

Kyuubi and Naruto had not noticed the three people who were staring at them while the two were having a conversation through thought. Thus, Naruto, who's already quite oblivious, had managed to forget he and Kyuubi were not alone. The outburst that followed Kyuubi's last thought, therefore, wasn't completely surprising.

"WHAT! I don't have him figured out. He's completely confusing. One minute it's dobe this and dobe that and the next, I think he's about to kiss me! I totally don't get him!"

Once Naruto had finished, he managed to remember where he was. He turned to the three other occupants of the room with a blush and a grin, sheepishly saying, "Heh, I guess you're all wondering what that was about."

Tsunade was the one to reply, "Not really brat. We all know you were talking about the Uchiha; Sasuke, that is."

Naruto gaped at Tsunade but his expression quickly turned into a glare. Kyuubi, wanting to skip the theatrics, diverted the attention in the room towards himself.

"Well, don't you two want to know why I attacked the village," he said to Sasuke and Itachi.

Surprisingly, Itachi responded, "Yes, I was actually wondering. You must have had a good reason considering the Godaime seems to have forgiven you and obviously trusts you enough to send you on a mission."

"Hn, I wouldn' call it trust," Kyuubi retorted, "she has the added insurance of Naruto being able to dissipate the jutsu at his will. I do, however have a very good reason for what I did."

Tsunade, gauging the time that had been spent in idle conversation was beginning to grow unfavorably, decided to comment, "If you're going to tell us, make it quick. We still have strategy to go over and shinobi to round up. Not to mention bothering the Kazekage while he's with the Hyuuga. It won't be easy to get the two to give up their vacation time if they're already in bed."

"You mean you haven't told Gaara and Neji about the mission yet! Have you told anybody but us?" Naruto queried.

"No, but we don't have time to argue. Kyuubi might as well get through his story if the Uchihas are going to trust him. Meanwhile, since you can use the Hokage training, I want you to evaluate the shinobi and decide which will work best with you four so that you can form your teams. Obviously, the Hyuuga and Gaara are going to be participating in the mission, as is Shikamaru. You can decide who else you want."

"Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed "I'll get right on it hag. Don't let Kyuubi molest anyone." Naruto went to the Hokage's file room where all shinobi files were kept. It was there that he would figure out which shinobi were available and which he would use for the mission.

"Well, you heard the brat. Get started with your story."

"I get no respect." Kyuubi grumbled beneath his breath before beginning his tale.

End Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

If you didn't already, **go read the author's note**. It's uber important so make sure you read it.

Oraday: Goten, I don't think we need a preview for today. Why don't you offer the nice readers some cake instead.

Goten: Okay! You get cake if you read the authors note and reply. You get Orochimaru if you don't reply.

Oraday: Nooo, you can't give Orochimaru to people. He's scary and then they'll be traumatized and not want to read.

Goten: Fine. Everyone who doesn't read the author's note and doesn't reply gets a Kabuto in smexy pants. Not sexy, but not as creepy as Orochimaru.

Oraday: I guess they can live with that.

Oraday and Goten: Bye, stay tuned for the next chapter of Statement of Intent.


End file.
